Ultraman Orb (Another Universe)
The Another Universe of Ultraman Orb '''is the mysterious warrior who is wandering to finding human host. At this time The story is set in 2018 after the end of the Original Orb Universe. It is focusing the new human host who name is Tora the Assassin who is merged by Orb after be killed. History Ultraman Orb Gai Kurenai is the a human disguise used by Ultraman Orb after he arrived on Earth. Gai has wandered around the Earth for a long time on a mission to find the human host for harvesting Ultra Fusion Cards from people in the world. He uses the Orb Ring to transform by combining and using the powers of previous Ultramen. At the moment, he finds Tora who has been killed by his rivals for human host. Tora uses Ultraman Belial Card and Zoffy Card for transformation to Thunder Breaster at the beginning. Tora is holding darkness power as main transformation although he also transformed Orb Origin but he keep as the secret untill Sister Elle Anis (Tora's new lover) find him. Past The Tragedy In New Year 2011, Tora was the poor teenager that lost his family by divorced, he has been bullied by mass media and people, he has been training as the assassin by himself, he has been using Javelin and Dagger as his main weapons. While he was training HK33 in military camp in his birthday, the telephone rang from unknown. When he answered the telephone, he heard that from girl, he asked to the girl that she revealed her name, her name was Valeria who is the Earl's daughter that she was helped by him when she was childhood, she also had her older twin sister Gabriella who was know as Lady Lucia. They were from Armadale, Western Australia. In April 2011, the twins were come from their country, Tora could not drive by his major depressive disorder, he uses Airport Rail Link to the Airport, he found them and took them back to his home and they have fallen in love him that he was very kind not brutal from other people thought. He was titled from Valeria as Marchetti from his collections (Angels Ceramic, Jewelry) While they were living together, Tora is feeling happy much from them, Gabriella went to jewelry shop that she want to craft bracelet that made from platinum and giant sapphire for her Valentine Gift, Valeria did same but different design. Tora crafted his rings by himself that he studied from his grandfather. Those rings were made from rare ruby and sapphire, both of them were exchange their gift and the twins will return their home in 20th July 2012 (Their birthday). That's very long time to staying!! In March 2014, Tora travelled to Armadale by himself, he was welcomed by twin family, he was studied westernisation from them because they were noble family and stay their mansion until March. In March 2014, their aunt had come to their mansion, she tried to hold an arranged marriage to Valeria, Tora was furious but he calm down and control himself and he tried to stop that thing, he asked to aunt that who is the man is marriage with her, she asked to their family by her mobile phone. Tora was waiting them and tried to stop the aunt plans. When the man's family has come, Tora sat on the chair and asked him that "Do you have any girlfriend?", he said "Yes, I have." his family slapped him that they want Valeria. Tora said "Both of twins are mine." the aunt heard that she was angered him, Tora said "Hold an arranged marriage is the chaos of the world, you can not stop me." the man heard that Tora said, he believed in Tora and revealed his name, Marcus. After that, the arranged marriage has been cancelled by Tora, Marcus has promised himself that he has been younger brother and Tora is Elder brother. Marcus introduced Claire to Tora and twins, Tora has been more happy that he has the best friends in this time, Tora and Marcus has been blood brother until present day. we celebrated that Tora never do in his life. Claire was very happy that she played with Gabriella and Valeria at the same time and we established group name is The Nine Gems. 25th April 2014, Tora and Twins Family were go the ocean that they want to see the Corals, they were scuba diving at this time. However, the great white shark has come and attacked Gabriella and Valeria that fatal wounded both, Tora helped them both by first aid and went to hospital emergency, Tora failed to save their lives, Gabrielld and Valeria died both in the hospital, Tora cried a lot and his disorder has come again and became the darkness. He took his Javelin, Dagger and bracelets to them. In the funeral, Tora was crying while he was carrying their caskets to graveyard, the aunt was bullied him again, Tora was furious and attacked brutality to her until she has been disabled. The chaos in funeral was not ended until twins's father stopped Tora, he said "I know you love my daughters much as goddesses, they will be inside your heart forever." Tora stopped his brutality and stayed with twins family and gave his rings to their mother and elder sister for memorials and left in 2 months later. The twins were the last children in the family. He has bullied a lot by the others until present day. Religion Destroyer In March 2016, Tora has grown up that he more brutality that people hate him everywhere, He was holding his sabre that many people fear him but he never won any fight but he never give up. Tora was thinking negative every time that he don't want his comrades died before him again. At the same time, Mark has 30 girlfriends after he has trained by Tora, he is Cadet in this time and very handsome, rich, cheerful and thinking positive. One day, Mark visited to church that he was doing his religion he saw a beautiful teenage nun and she saw him, they were loving until Mark showed Tora photo to her, The nun revealed her name and she has fallen in love Tora, Mark said "He was very kind but he lost his beloved in the past." She understood him and she tried to call Tora. Tora was angered Mark that he loves nun in cathedral. He also angered Anis that she is seduce him because he don't want to loving again that he has lost in the past. At the moment, Anis has been bullied by archbishops and sisters in cathedral until Tora has angered. He is still clear his trouble by his brutality. He has completed to destroying religions and begun to wandering for killing or assassination. Anis has been staying with Mark and fallen in love Tora until the present day. Present The Dark Gaint In 11th January 2018, Tora celebrates his birthday with Anis and friends in Mark's mansion however he also to see that stars on the sky alone that he is still loving Gabriella and Valeria who were killed by accident in the past. When he return to his country, he finds that his sister was kidnapped and read letter that did by his rivals, he angered that and roar very loudly and go to the location of his sister kidnapped. At the moment, Tora goes to the location that is cathedral, he sees his sister as the hostage that he must die for save his sister. He chooses to die for sister life, he go through to abyss hole and die lonely. While Tora is dying, Tora finds that the Dark Red Thunder Dimension around him and finds Gai Kurenai. Gai said "You must have the power from me that you can save the world, you will be the host of the Darkness and Honor", Tora sees that and Orb Ring, Ultra Fusion Card holder with Cards is appeared in front of him he uses Belial Card and Zoffy Card and transformation to Ultraman Orb Thunder Breaster at night time. Tora can not control his power yet, He also destroys everything brutally that he is resurrected by Orb. He killed all rivals by his Zedcium Ray and take his sister to Mark's mansion and disappeared. His sister is safely now and recovered by Anis, She is still fear her brother that he becomes evil. Harvesting of the Ultra Powers When Tora is waken up that he arrives in Sweden, he can speak Swedish and Sami languages now because he is Orb host now. The Orb Ring , Ultra Fusion Card Holder are his own items. He is training to hunting as the real assassin in there by Sami people. He begins to stop that his rival who is trying to researching monsters for mixing Plasma Killersaurus, Vacuumon and Gransphire in the future. But the UItra fusion cards are not strong enough he must find Maga Crystals for harvesting more cards. One of Sami people said they saw the monster that control magnetic, this is Maga-Anlar, Tora transforms to Ultraman Orb Spacium Zeperion to defeated him and respect to Sami that he has harvested the Ultraman Max Card but Ultraman Tiga Card is copied itself to Ultraman Tiga Sky Type Card at the same time. Tora leaves Sweden to Norway and begins assassination career, he also speaking Norwegian that he finds the location of Demon King Beast by his ESP that same Gai uses. There is Maga-C.O.V.. Orb defeated it in Burnmite form by using Stobium Dynamite and harvested Ultraman Gaia V.2 Card. Tora uses his teleportation like Gai and arrives to Barcelona, Spain. the Kaiju arrives that is Maga-Cowra. It wants to destroy the Basílica i Temple Expiatori de la Sagrada Família. Tora transforms to Orb immediately and reveals new form by using Gaia and Victory Cards, Ultraman Orb Photon Victorium. Tora and Gai both are not known this power that form is very slow movements. Tora never gives up to fight the Maga-Cowra. He don't uses Ground Vibration for saving place but he uses Victorium Shoot to defeated Maga-Cowra and helping to building the Temple to nearly completed after defeated. Tora harvests the Maga crystal that he gets Ultraman Ace Card and leave to China that revealed the Demon King Beasts by his sense. Tora uses teleportation again and assassinates by using his dagger, he goes to pub that he wants to drinking wine. He also eats the snake in pub that is Chinese pub. He is drinking quietly and leaves the pub for rest in forest. When he is sleeping on tree the moon is shiny and the Maga-Eleking is arrived that make chaos at night that is waken him up. Maga-Eleking is trying to the city but Tora transforms to Ultraman Orb Sky Dash Max by using Ultraman Tiga Sky Type Card and Ultraman Max Card. Orb is fighting Maga-Eleking by using his super speed. Orb uses Macbalt Attack for defeated Maga-Eleking and harvests Ultra Seven Card. Profile Statistic * '''Height: 50 m ** Zeperion Solgent '''and Leo Zero Knuckle and Knight Liquidator': 51 m ** '''Sky Dash Max '''and' Slugger Ace and Emerium Slugger': 52 m ** '''Lightning Attacker '''and' Full Moon Xanadium and Spacium Storm': 53 m ** '''Photon Victorium' and Thunder Breaster '''and Breaster Knight': 55 m ** '''Strium Galaxy' and Mebium Especially: 60 m ** Emerium Slugger and Thunder Stream: 65 m ** Thunder Miracle: 70 m ** Orb Trinity '''and Orb Origin Saga': micro~infinity * '''Weight': 50,000 t ** Hurricane Slash '''and Leo Zero Knuckle and Sky Dash Max': 35,000 t ** '''Thunder Breaster '''and' Lightning Attacker': 55,000 t ** '''Photon Victorium': 61,000 t ** Thunder Miracle: 80,000 t ** Orb Trinity and Orb Origin Saga: micro~infinity * Weakness: Like all Ultras, Orb's Color Timer is subjected to the three-minute limit. Once his Timer blinks, the Fusion Up of the Ultra Warriors will start to break apart. Trivia * Tora can use Orb previous forms at the beginning include Orb Origin, Orb Trinity and Orb Origin Saga. * Unlike common human host, Tora can separated Orb easily by himself and assimilation again that he wants. * Tora is the first human ever who can transform himself to Marchetti by using his Javelin and Dagger, it is different appearance. Marchetti is wearing glasses and thin but Tora is not and have muscles. It is like Gai disguises himself in Episode 11. * Anis is like Naomi by her innocent and singing but she can transform herself as Ultraman X after her mobile phone is changed to X Devizer. She can use Beta Spark Armor in this time. * When Tora transform to Marchetti, he will be playing Orbnica but still wearing hood and mask when he comes to see Anis. * Orb Ring's voice is not Japanese language, it will be English language voice. * The activation announcement and pre-battle catchphrase are English language but the meanings are same Japanese language, Tora uses English language mainly. * After Tora is separated Orb, he is still speaking all languages although he is not studied.